


After all,

by MadameGiry25



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameGiry25/pseuds/MadameGiry25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no arguing taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After all,

On average, she got around eight pints of blood from the average human body, while making allowances for the volume that spills all over the floor during harvest, naturally.

Slitting throats was not the most efficient way of gathering ingredients; it did have a tendency to be incredibly messy, and having the floor always slick with gore gave the cellar such an unholy smell, even for London.  Many a day she was forced to abandon the grinding midway through in order to stagger upstairs for a few mouthfuls of only semi-putrid air from the street above.

It was a small price to pay.

Mr. Todd and his shiny knives, those beautiful silver-handled razors, were doing her more than a favor.  What of it that his mind was constantly bent on revenge, on hatred, on his poor, poor wife and wretched daughter?  What of it that his method of murder was slightly inconvenient?

People always seem to know when they’re not eating cat.


End file.
